


From Fantasy to Reality

by turante



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Sam has a guilty fantasy, Gabriel helps him realise it safely.





	From Fantasy to Reality

Sam hesitated. “Are you sure it’s ok?” he asked, for what had to be the ninth or tenth time since he agreed.

“Of course it is. Trust me,” the angel replied, and somehow, something in his tone didn’t completely reassure the human. “I said, trust me,” Gabriel repeated, and proceeded to prevent another protest with a light kiss. “Now close your eyes,” he instructed, and when Sam complied - and he was sure the Winchester boy would not try to cheat - the angel slowly pushed him against the bed on the other side of the room, guiding him to lie down as he assumed another shape.

Sam counted his breaths, waiting for another command, knowing that Gabriel liked to plan his little games thoroughly and that he liked to follow such plans... at least at first. He started noticing something amiss, but it was too subtle for him to put his finger on it.

The bed creaked as the mattress dipped under one knee.

A pair of lips brushed the skin of his neck, making him shiver in surprise.

“Can I open my eyes?” Sam asked, reaching blindly with his hands to stroke short hair and the barest hint of a stubble.

“Perhaps,” answered a familiar voice, so low that if the source were any further from his ear he would have never been able to hear.

Sam opened his eyes and took another deep breath. It wasn’t a surprise, they had discussed this extensibly, but it was still difficult to imagine as the truth.

The man on top of him took Sam’s chin between his fingers and turned his face aside, to better expose his neck, and Sam could finally place what was odd.

“This is Dean’s bed,” he stated, a little alarmed.

The other man grinned, such a perfect imitation it was stunning. “Of course it is.”

Gabriel had borrowed Dean’s looks, his voice, even his smell. Why should Sam grudge him the use of his brother’s bed?

The pillow smelled like Dean, the man on top of him did too, an almost perfect reproduction. “Are you certain...” he almost asked again, but stopped himself this time. Not even Gabriel would play such a dangerous game. He kissed the angel in disguise and slowly let himself go, letting his instincts take control.


End file.
